May You Find Some Comfort, Here
by ttixz bebe
Summary: Sasuke menatap sosok indah di sampingnya. Matanya yang sembab akibat terlalu banyak menangis, pipinya yang memerah, ujung hidungnya yang memerah/SasuNaru/


**Title :**

May You Find Some Comfort, Here.

**Pairing :**

SasuNaru.

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

Kesepian - Vierra

The Second You Sleep - Saybia.

**Genre :**

Romance, Angst.

**Rated :**

T

**Warn :**

BL, Shounen-ai, OOC, Jelek, Hancur, Aneh, ending dipaksain, typo, dll dsb dst dah pokoknya..

(abisannya saya ngetik dari hape, sampai-sampai tangan saya pegel)

Hehehe..

Ohohohoho..

Saya kembali membawa fic baru, dan ceritanya sangat-sangat aneh dan gaje..

Pokoknya,

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

**Nggak Suka? Ya, Nggak Usah Dibaca..**

**ENJOY MINNA-SAN.**

.

"Ini alamatnya, Sasuke. Ku harap kau dapat mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik, jangan sampai mengecewakan aku-," ucapan wanita berambut pirang panjang itu terhenti sejenak hanya untuk menghembuskan nafasnya pelan,"-juga, pasien." Lalu dengan gerakan lambat, Tsunade-wanita berambut pirang tadi- meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah stoicnya di dalam ruang kerjanya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas -yang penuh dengan kekesalan- panjang sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar meninggalkan ruang kerja Tsunade dengan membanting pintunya keras, mencoba menyalurkan kekesalannya dengan Tsunade-wanita yang sudah membuatnya harus melakukan pekerjaan yang paling dibencinya- yah, karena wanita paruh baya-sialan-itu sudah dengan seenaknya saja menyuruhnya merawat..., apa tadi katanya? Pasien depresi? Che-.

Sasuke menggabrukkan dirinya di atas sofa biru dongkernya dengan keras, matanya terpejam erat, entah kenapa, rasanya beberapa hari ini dia sudah sangat-sangat kekurangan tidur. Yah, lebih banyak tidur-tiduran daripada tidur, jelas terlihat dengan kantung mata yang hampir menghitam dibawah mata onyxnya. Bagaimana dia bisa tidur kalau setiap hari dia harus merawat pasien yang datang maupun opname di klinik Tsunade? Setiap jam, bahkan setiap menit pasien selalu datang untuk memeriksakan diri atau ada saja pasien yang memanggilnya-ya, kau tau apa, untuk mengganti infus yang sudah hampir habis, untuk mengukur tekanan darah pasien, untuk selalu segera datang bila pasien memanggil, maupun hanya untuk membantu pasien (sudah pasti laki-laki) yang ingin pergi ke kamar mandi-.

Hhh, walaupun Sasuke sudah hampir menamatkan kuliahnya di D3 Keperawatan, namun dia masih harus menapaki jalan yang lebih panjang lagi, walaupun-dengan terpaksa-harus mengorbankan jam tidurnya-yang sudah sangat sedikit semenjak dinas-dengan bekerja untuk memenuhi targetnya sebagai seorang perawat-boleh dikatakan perawat profesional-. Rasanya diusianya yang menginjak 19 tahun ini, wajahnya mungkin akan berubah menjadi dua kali lebih tua.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sambil tetap mengatupkan mata berusaha untuk tidur, karena dia tau besok akan menjadi hari yang lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan segala macam hal yang diperlukannya untuk merawat pasiennya yang baru. Waktu di jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan hampir jam setengah enam pagi, Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian merenggangkan tulang-tulangnya yang terasa pegal-mungkin karena posisi tidurnya semalam yang sangat tidak nyaman, bayangkan jika kau harus tidur dalam posisi duduk dengan kepala yang disandarkan ke kepala sofa,-dan segera terdengar bunyi 'krek' agak kuat saat Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah kanan.

Trit trit.

Suara ponsel yang berdering membuat kegiatan-memasukkan baju-baju dinas dan santainya ke dalam ranselnya-Sasuke terhenti, dengan malas Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celana dinas putihnya. Alisnya agak terangkat sedikit -terkejut- melihat siapa yang menelepon nomor ponselnya. Tsunade? Sejak kapan nenek itu mau bersusah payah bangun pagi-pagi begini hanya untuk meneleponnya? Tapi segera ditepisnya pertanyaan barusan dengan memencet tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Hn?"

Terdengar oleh Sasuke dengusan mengejek dari Tsunade dari ponsel yang dipegangnya dengan tangan kanannya. Hmp, Sasuke sudah tau tujuan Tsunade mendenguskan nafasnya seperti kuda begitu-sudah pasti, kan? Untuk gumaman Sasuke yang sangat tidak jelas itu tentunya-yang membuat Tsunade sang Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha yang terkenal, sekaligus merangkap sebagai Dokter di klinik kecilnya-.

"Hhhh, dengar Sasuke. Kau sudah tau bukan? Bahwa hanya kau saja-diantara para mahasiswa yang juga dinas di klinikku?-yang paling bisa aku percaya dan aku harapkan?" ucap dan tanya Tsunade blak-blakan dari seberang sana.

Seperti tadi, Sasuke hanya menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade dengan gumaman-yang mungkin tak bisa dianggap sebagai gumaman?-. "Hn."

"Hhhh.. Betapa aku membencimu, Sasuke? Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun kau masih saja tetap mempertahankan marga yang menempel di belakang namamu, heh? Bisakah kau membayangkan bahwa kau sudah membuang waktuku dengan sia-sia hanya untuk menelponmu, Sasuke?"

"Masuklah ke topik utama Tsunade-sama." balas Sasuke datar, dan tentunya dengan penekanan pada kata 'sama' yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Hhh, ya! Dengarkan aku, Sasuke, kuharap kau dapat menangani pasien yang akan kau rawat 'ini' dengan lebih sabar, jangan sesekali kau menunjukkan rasa cuek, egois dan keras kepalamu padanya, karena dia ini... bisa kuanggap spesial."

Sasuke mendengus, "Ya, spesial. Karena dia menderita salah satu penyakit yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh keluarganya, kan?" untuk sejenak Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya sebelum menghembuskan nafas pandek, "Dengan kasarnya, sakit jiwa."

"Hm, aku sudah menduga kau akan berkata demikian, Sasuke. Karena sebenarnya jika harus jujur," Tsunade menggantung kalimatnya hanya untuk membuat seorang Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya menjadi dua lipatan kecil-penasaran-.

"Hn,"

"Karena sebenarnya jika harus jujur..., akupun sangat-sangat tak menginginkan seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi menderita penyakit semacam ini, Sasuke. Kau tak akan pernah tau bagaimana rasa sakit itu terus menggerogoti hatiku ketika aku harus melihatnya menderita dan menangis terus-menerus setiap detik seakan tak akan ada lagi hari esok baginya, Sasuke..., karena kau berbeda dengannya, kau mempunyai keluarga yang utuh, keluarga yang selalu ada disampingmu saat kau butuh dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Tidak seperti'nya', Sasuke. Tidak sama sekali. Maka dari itu aku mohon padamu, Sasuke, tolong jaga 'dia'." ucap Tsunade panjang lebar, sebelum Sasuke terhenyak mendengar perkataan-yang rasanya sama sekali tak pernah dibayangkan oleh Sasuke, bahwa Tsunade bisa bicara hal yang seperti barusan-Tsunade, Sasuke masih bisa mendengar Tsunade menghela nafas sedih-setidaknya kalimat 'sedih' cocok dengan helaan nafas Tsunade tadi-.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke berusaha memastikan terkaan yang ada di dalam kepalanya supaya lebih tepat lagi.

"Sesuai dugaanmu,"

Rasanya tiba-tiba jantung Sasuke menjadi agak berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya, menunggu ucapan Tsunade selanjutnya.

"Dia cucuku."

Dan benar seperti dugaannya tadi, hari-harinya akan menjadi lebih panjang lagi.

Mobil hitam ferari milik Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan sebuah mansion yang cukup besar, mansion besar yang hampir seluruhnya dipenuhi dengan warna oranye-dari yang muda sampai tua-yang membuat Sasuke harus menggelengkan kepalanya bingung. Apakah pemilik rumah ini tidak merasa pusing akibat warna yang terlalu mencolok, bahkan bisa saja membuat orang penderita penyakit mata, seperti bermata minus menjadi buta. Oke, coret kalimat bagian terakhir tadi, mungkin terlalu-sangat-berlebihan.

Sasuke mendengus lagi. Disinikah? Disinikah tempat tinggal keponakan Tsunade yang menderita gangguan jiwa itu tinggal?

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya masuk ke dalam pekarangan mansion oranye dan besar itu, setelah sebelumnya bergelut dengan pikirannya, 'apakah dia harus masuk ke dalam mansion oranye dan besar itu sebelum menunggu pelayan membukakan pintu gerbang? Untuknya?'

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk ke dalam kawasan pekarangan mansion milik pasiennya tersebut, dari ujung matanya dia dapat melihat beberapa pelayan menunduk hormat padanya, dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat darinya.

Mata Sasuke terus menatap pada pintu-mungkin mahoni- yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya, ada rasa asing yang memenuhi hatinya saat ingin mengetuk pintu yang dapat membuatnya lebih cepat bertemu dengan pasiennya. Namun baru saja dia hendak mengetukkan tangannya di atas pintu, suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya.

"Maaf, tuan."

Dengan segera, Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati salah satu pelayan-dapat Sasuke bedakan dengan melihat bajunya, pelayan di mansion ini mungkin diwajibkan untuk menggunakan seragam yang sama agar bisa membedakannya dari majikan-sedang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya dengan posisi hormat-tangan yang tumpang tindih dan diletakkan di daerah paha-.

"Hn,"

Pelayan itu tampak bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke yang tidak jelas itu, namun dengan cekatan pelayan itu membukakan pintu kayu di depan mereka berdua tanpa banyak bicara.

"Si-silakan, tuan. Kami sudah menyiapkan kamar tuan perawat." ucap pelayan itu lagi dan dibalas dengan anggukan malas dari Sasuke. Baru saja pelayan wanita berambut merah itu hendak mengangkat koper Sasuke, Sasuke menoleh dan langsung melarangnya.

"Ah, jangan. Biar aku saja, kau... kembali bekerja saja." ucapnya datar dan segera meninggalkan pelayan tadi yang masih terbengong dengan sifat _cool_ Sasuke.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah ruangan kamar yang bercat putih biru disetiap sisinya. Hmp, Sasuke mendenguskan nafas, selalu warna putih dan biru yang dijumpainya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah lemari yang ada di samping kanannya untuk meletakkan koper dan tasnya yang lain, tapi baru saja dia mau meletakkan kopernya, teriakan seseorang membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kyaa, tuan muda. Hentikan, hentikan tuan muda. Jangan lempar lagi. Tuan muda, hentikan, jangan lakukan itu lagi,"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya mendengar teriakan-yang mungkin dari salah satu pelayan di mansion ini-yang sangat kencang, dia mendengus.

"Sudah mulai, eh?" tanyanya sarkatis-entah pada siapa-.

Dengan langkah gontai namun agak cepat, Sasuke membawa dirinya menuju ke arah datangnya suara yang berisik tadi. Tanpa menanyakan di mana tempat berisik tadi pada para pelayan, dengan percaya diri Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya menuruti kata hatinya.

Bola mata onyxnya membulat saat tiba-tiba dia melihat pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya menangis ditambah dengan lengan yang berdarah. Mata Sasuke memicing,

"Ma-maaf tuan, tuan muda kumat lagi. Pelayan yang lain sedang berusaha menenangkannya." ucap pelayan tadi, sambil sedikit meringis menahan luka di tangan kanannya, lalu dia berlalu dari situ setelah sebelumnya menunduk hormat.

"Hhh, kumat lagi,eh?" gumam Sasuke sambil sedikit menyeringai lalu terus berjalan lagi.

Mata Sasuke memicing saat melihat pemandangan di depannya, bagaimana dia tidak terkejut kalau baru saja memasukkan satu kakinya ke dalam kamar sang pasien, teriakan-teriakan tidak jelaslah yang memenuhi gendang telinganya. Matanya kembali membulat saat dilihatnya dua orang lelaki kekar yang sedang memegang bocah laki-laki-berambut pirang-yang terus saja memberontak sambil berteriak kesetanan di atas kasur springbed oranye.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK, SIALAN, BODOH, ORANG-ORANG TIDAK PUNYA HATI. AKU MAU KAA-CHAN, SIALAN. LEPAS, LEPASKAN AKUU!" teriak bocah-yang kemungkinan besar adalah pasien Sasuke-itu sambil terus menendang dua orang pelayan yang memegang tangannya. Dapat Sasuke lihat, mata biru bening bocah itu mengeluarkan air mata yang membasahi seluruh permukaan kulit muka kecoklatannya, dengan ingus yang berleleran di sekitar hidung dan mulutnya. Hanya satu kesan Sasuke pada bocah itu. Menyedihkan.

"Tidak, tidak boleh, tuan muda." ucap pelayan berambut silver dengan lembut, tangannya masih memegang erat tangan pemuda-yang disebut-sebut dengan tuan muda-pirang yang hampir seluruh pergelangan tangannya dipenuhi oleh perban.

Sementara pelayan berambut kuncir yang satu lagi menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Tuan Sasuke, bisakah kau menyuntikkan obat penenang pada tuan muda kami?" ucapnya kemudian pada Sasuke, sejenak Sasuke bingung, entah darimana pelayan itu tau namanya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera menuju ke meja yang penuh dengan berbagai macam obat-obatan dalam bentuk maupun warna, matanya tertuju pada salah satu_ vial _obat penenang, cairan obat berwarna kekuningan dengan tulisan _valium _di atas kertas putih kuning yang melingkari _vial_ itu.

"Bisa cepat sedikit, tuan?" pertanyaan dari pelayan berambut kuncir tadi lagi-lagi menginterupsi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dengan masih tetap mempertahankan wajah stoicnya, diambilnya _spuit _steril-masih terbungkus-yang tergeletak disamping satu _vial_ _valium_ tadi. Dengan cekatan Sasuke membuka penutup _vial_ yang terbuat dari seng tipis, dan menusukkan _spuit_ 5cc-yang sebelumnya sudah dibuka pembungkus plastiknya- dengan perlahan. Sasuke membalikkan _vial_ tadi ke atas sehingga _spuit_nya berada di bawah, agar memudahkan _valium_ masuk ke dalam _spuit_, Sasuke membiarkan _valium_ berwarna kekuningan itu masuk ke dalam _spuit_ sebanyak 10mg, atau setara dengan 2ml(*). Setelah cukup 2ml, Sasuke melepaskan _spuit_ dari _vial_ dan segera menatap tiga orang yang berada di sampingnya dengan wajah datar.

Pandangan Sasuke beralih ke arah mata pasiennya yang selalu disebut dengan tuan muda itu oleh pelayan mansion ini, baru Sasuke sadari ternyata pasiennya memiliki mata sebiru langit yang indah. Sangat indah, sesuai dengan wajah imut kecoklatannya.

'Akh, apa yang baru saja kupikirkan, eh? Geezz.'

Sasuke menatap lagi tuan muda di depannya dengan datar,

"Apa yang kau lihat, heh? Perawat brengsek. Lepaskan aku, aku tak mau kau suntik lagi. Ugh, lepaskan aku pelayan brengsek. Kaa-chan, tolong Naru. Hei, LEPASKAN AKU! KALIAN ORANG-ORANG BRENGSEK!" teriak tuan muda yang memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'Naru' itu.

Kedua pelayan yang memegang tuan mudanya hanya bisa semakin mempererat pegangan tangan mereka, tampak oleh Sasuke salah satu dari pelayan yang berkuncir menitikkan air mata.

"Tuan muda Naruto, tolong hentikan." ucap pelayan berkuncir itu.

'Jadi namanya Naruto, eh?'

"TIDAK! Lepaskan aku! Aku mau kaa-chan, aku tak butuh disuntik! ... Hei, mau apa kau perawat brengsek? LEPAS. LEPASKAN AKU! Ugh, ... Kalian semua bre... ngsek, si... al... ngh," ucapan Naruto terhenti seketika saat Sasuke mulai menusukkan _spuit_nya ke lengan kanan Naruto yang tidak diperban. Beberapa detik setelah Sasuke melakukan _injeksi,_ tubuh Naruto melemas dan berhenti memberontak sebelum akhirnya tergolek tidur di dada pelayan berkuncir.

"Hhhhh, akhirnya." desah pelayan berambut silver sambil mengambil Naruto yang sedang tertidur dari dada pelayan berkuncir, lalu meletakkannya dengan lembut dan hati-hati ke atas kasur springbed yang acak-acakan.

Setelah selesai meletakkan tuan muda mereka ke atas kasur untuk tidur, kedua pelayan tadi berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke, seerti biasa Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan super singkat.

"Maaf tuan Sasuke, sudah merepotkan anda. Ah, perkenalkan, saya bernama Iruka dan ini Kakashi, kami berdua adalah pelayan mansion ini sebagai tukang kebun sekaligus merangkap sebagai pemegang tuan muda Naruto kalau dia sedang mengamuk, seperti tadi." ucap Iruka sambil menyunggingkan senyum, Sasuke tak dapat melihat Kakashi yang sedang tersenyum padanya karena daerah dagu, pipi dan sebagian matanya ditutupi oleh masker hitam.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, "Hn. Oh ya, jangan panggil aku tuan." ucapnya lalu berlalu dari kamar bercorak oranye ngejreng itu, menyisakan Iruka dan Kakashi yang menggaruk kepala mereka yang tidak gatal.

**7.00 pm.**

Sasuke menatap jadwal kerja merawatnya pada kertas _schedulle_ berwarna biru yang ditempel pada dinding di samping kasurnya.

7.15 : mengecek tekanan darah dan memberi _Fluvoxamine._

Sasuke membenarkan pakaian putih-putihnya di depan kaca besar sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya. Hmp, penampilan juga penting kan?

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu-Sasuke merasa percuma saja mengetuk pintu jika tak akan dibukakan, kau tak sendiri, kan? Kalau pasiennya penderita depresi?-Sasuke membuka pintu bercat oranye di depannya.

Kriet.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya masuk ke dalam kamar norak itu, pandangannya menyebar ke segala arah untuk mencari Naruto yang ternyata sedang tidak ada di atas kasurnya. Baru saja Sasuke hendak melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh lagi, sesuatu yang dingin tiba-tiba melekat di lehar putihnya.

"Kau pencuri! Ayo mengaku! Kau mencuri, kan?" suara serak-serak basah yang baru saja terucap terpaksa harus membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, untuk mendapati pasiennya yang sedang menodongnya dengan sikat gigi.

Sasuke menurunkan sikat gigi dari leher putihnya,

"Hei, kau berani-beraninya pada polisi, heh? Apa kau tidak tau? Aku ini polisi, sekali lagi jika kau tidak mendengarkan aku. Aku ini, P-O-L-I-S-I. Jadi segeralah menyerah dan tunjukkan padaku barang yang kau curi dari kamar ini, kalau tidak," perkataan Naruto terhenti di lehernya saat melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. Mata birunya membulat tapi tak membuatnya gentar ketika melihat mata onyx Sasuke yang melempar death glare padanya, "karena, karena jika kau tidak mengembalikannya padaku, kau,... kau akan dipukul oleh kaa-chan ku, brengsek!"

Kali ini ganti Sasuke yang terdiam,

'Kaa-chan?'

"Sekarang kau diam. Dan kembalilah ke kasurmu untuk minum obat,... Naruto." ucap Sasuke membuyarkan keheningan yang ada diantara ,mereka berdua.

Sasuke bisa-dengan jelas-melihat mata Naruto yang membulat dan menyiratkan ketakutan saat dirinya menyebutkan kata 'obat', mata biru yang tadinya menatap dirinya nyalang, kini tergantikan dengan mata biru penuh ketakutan. Dilemparnya ke sembarang arah sikat gigi yang tadi digunakannya untuk menodong Sasuke.

Sebelum Sasuke ingin menarik lengan Naruto yang tidak mau diperintah, Naruto sudah lebih dulu berlari dari pandangan Sasuke. Sasuke membalikkan badannya untuk mengikuti ke mana saja gerakan Naruto, tatapannya menjadi lembut saat dilihatnya Naruto sedang meringkuk di ujung kamarnya dengan kaki tertekuk dan kepala yang disembunyikan di antara kedua tangannya yang dilipat. Ketakutan.

Sasuke mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Naruto,

"Kau harus memakannya, Naruto. Kalau kau mau cepat sembuh."

Naruto menggeleng, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Kau. Harus."

Naruto menggeleng lagi.

"Hn."

"Kau..." Naruto mendongak dan menatap Sasuke dengan air mata bercucuran yang membasahi pipinya. "kau akan dipukul oleh kaa-chan jika memaksa begitu, perawat brengsek!" lanjutnya masih dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Dengar Naruto, kaa-chanmu sudah," ucapan Sasuke terhenti di udara saat melihat mata biru Naruto yang penuh dengan tekanan, membuat mata samudranya tidak bersinar seperti pertama kali Sasuke melihatnya.

"Kaa-chan? Kaa-chan sudah apa?" ucap Naruto cepat dan dia segera memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke, matanya memandang tajam mata onyx Sasuke.

"..."

"Sudah apa brengsek? KAA-CHAN SUDAH APA? APA DIA SUDAH KEMBALI? MANA? MANA DIA? KOK AKU TIDAK MELIHATNYA? MANA?" teriak Naruto marah kemudian berdiri dari posisinya dan segera membuang barang-barang yang ada di depan dan sampingnya, berharap kaa-channya dapat ditemuinya di antara barang yang dilemparnya.

"Mana? Mana? Mana kaa-chan, brengsek? Dimana? DIMANA DIA?" teriak Naruto lagi, dia menatap Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar dengan tatapan membunuh, ditariknya kerah baju dinas Sasuke sehingga membuat mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan.

"Hiks, dimana? Dimana breng-hiks-sek? Kaa-chan ku dimana?" teriak Naruto di antara isakannya, tubuh mungilnya melemas dan terjatuh di atas lantai marmer yang ditutupi karpet oranye-lagi-.

Sasuke menatap miris Naruto yang sekarang sedang menagis tersedu-sedu.

"Kaa-chan, hiks, kaa-chan meninggalkan aku kan? Ya kan?" tanyanya pada Sasuke, Sasuke hanya diam karena dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa-karena dia juga tidak tau cerita sebenarnya tentang kehidupan Naruto sebelumnya-. Naruto terisak lagi, tangannya yang penuh dengan perban mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Tou-chan. Tou-chan juga. Kaa-chan dan tou-chan meninggalkan aku. Mereka berdua meninggalkan aku, brengsek. Aku sendirian. Sendiri, brengsek." ucap Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menatap tubuh rapuh Naruto yang berada di bawahnya, dia berjongkok dengan menumpukan salah satu kakinya di lantai. Tangannya bergerak naik menuju ke arah kepalan Naruto, tanpa berfikir dua kali Sasuke segera mengelus helaian pirang itu lembut. Saat tangan putihnya menyentuh helaian pirang Naruto, rasanya ada sengatan listrik yang menusuk tepat di hatinya, membuatnya merinding pelan.

'Selembut inikah rambutnya?'

"Sssttt... Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu makan obat." ucap Sasuke lembut dan pelan, wajahnya agak memanas saat dia mengucapkan kalimat barusan dengan lembut. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan untuk menghibur seseorang, apalagi mengumbar kata-kata cinta, rasanya agak janggal.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan ucapannya, mata birunya berbinar-binar, entah sudah pergi ke mana pancaran mata ketakutan tadi, entah pergi ke mana tangisannya yang tadi. Sekarang yang ada hanya pancaran mata penuh kemenangan, dan Sasuke baru menyadari keanehan ini dua detik setelah Naruto tersenyum jahil. Keanehan bahwa dia sudah ditipu oleh pasiennya sendiri.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya yang penuh perban, serta membersihkan celana panjangnya yang agak kotor. Mata birunya menatap Sasuke nakal.

"Benarkan tuan perawat, bahwa aku tak disuruh makan obat yang sangat pahit, tidak enak dan selalu membuatku mengantuk setelah habis memakannya itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap mata onyx Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh harap.

Sasuke mendengus, 'Oh, ternyata aku sudah ditipu. Geezz.'

"Oke, kuanggap itu 'ya' tuan perawat. Oh ya, aku belum tau namamu siapa? Siapa namamu, hm? Jangan bilang kalau kau menderita amnesia sehingga membuatmu melupakan nama dan marga yang melekat pada belakang namamu itu?" tanya Naruto lagi, membuat Sasuke terpaksa memunculkan kedutan kesal di dahinya.

"Oh," Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada Sasuke untuk melihat bet name yang terpasang dengan lurus di bagian dada baju Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke, ya? Baiklah, mulai dari sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Sasuke. Deal? Oke, deal!" ujarnya.

"Hn."

"Yosh. Baiklah Sasuke perawat brengsek. Mari kita bermain." teriak Naruto dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu dan wajah tersenyum ceria.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang cepat sekali berubah moodnya, mata onyxnya menatap senyuman-lebih mirip cengiran-Naruto yang tampak berseri-seri di matanya.

'Cih, barusan aku berfikir apa? Berseri-seri, eh?'

"Hn."

"Kuanggap itu 'ya' Sasuke brengsek. Nah, sekarang mari kita bermain, ngg..." Naruto tampak mengerutkan keningnya saat dia memikirkan permainan apa yang-bagusnya akan mereka mainkan-menarik.

"Baiklah~, mari kita bermain menghitung awan. Kaa-chan selalu mengajakku bermain menghitung awan jika kami berdua sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Kau mau, kan? Mau ya? Baiklah. Ayo." ucap Naruto kemudian menggenggam tangan dingin Sasuke. Wajahnya tak henti-hentinya menunjukkan cengiran kecil. Sasuke dengan terpaksa harus mengikuti keinginan Naruto kalau tidak ingin Naruto mengamuk lagi. Hhh, bisa-bisa dia repot jika harus memberikan Naruto _valium_ lagi, sementara Iruka dan Kakashi sedang sibuk dengan taman mansion Namikaze yang luas ini. Jadi tidak akan ada yang membantunya saat mencengkram tangan Naruto nanti-jika memang Naruto mengamuk-.

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke ke arah jendela geser di kamarnya yang berukuran 2x1 meter, jendela yang langsung menampilkan pemandangan kota Konoha yang tampak seperti mainan jika dilihat dari jarak yang jauh. Naruto memunculkan wajahnya yang berseri-seri lagi, bola mata onyx Sasuke membulat saat baru disadarinya ternyata disetiap pipi Naruto terdapat tiga garis memanjang tipis, yang akan menebal jika Naruto sedang tersenyum maupun menyengir. Menambah kesan imut pada diri Naruto. Kalau dilihat sekilas begini, Naruto sama sekali tak tampak seperti pasien depresi, dia malah tampak seperti remaja yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Remaja yang harusnya masih menikmati indahnya masa remaja, ketimbang dikurung di dalam kamar seperti ini.

"Nah, lihat itu Sasuke." ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk awan kebiruan dengan tangan kanannya, "Kau akan menghitung awan dibagian sebelah sana dan aku sebelah sini," lanjutnya lagi, telunjuknya yang tadi mengarah ke kanan, sekarang berpindah ke kiri, "dan siapa yang paling banyak dan paling cepat menghitung awan. Hmp, dia yang menang! Sudah jelas? Jelas kan? Oke, kalau begitu kita mulai. Satu, dua, tiga, mulai." dan dengan berakhirnya interuksi dari Naruto, Sasuke mulai menatap daerah penghitungannya yang berisi dengan awan biru yang bergerak-gerak pelan.

Sudah pasti Sasuke tidak menghitung awan yang menjadi bagiannya dengan benar, karena ujung matanya mendapati sesuatu yang lebih menarik lagi daripada awan. Ujung matanya malah menangkap Naruto yang sedang-dengan seriusnya-menghitung awan biru yang berada di kawasannya. Serius. Bahkan sangat serius menurut Sasuke.

'Apa dia benar-benar depresi?'

Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke mengarah pada pergelangan tangan Naruto yang penuh dengan perban, pergelangan tangan yang sedang diangkat untuk menghitung awan yang terlihat.

"Hei," ujar Sasuke, tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. Oke, jangan salahkan dirinya, tapi salahkan keingintahuannya tentang kehidupan Naruto-yang baru saja dikenalnya-.

"Apa?" ucap Naruto disela-sela kegiatan mengitungnya, dia sama sekali tak memandang Sasuke. Mata Sasuke mengikuti ke mana arah mata Naruto tertuju, hmp, padahal di kawasan Naruto tidak ada awan kecil satupun yang bisa dihitung. Jadi apa yang dilihat dan dihitungnya?

"Hn. Tanganmu kenapa?"ucap Sasuke seraya menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pergelangan tangan Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto tampak menegang, dapat Sasuke rasakan dari tangannya yang menyentuh tangan Naruto. Tangan kanan Naruto yang asik menghitung menjadi tidak bergerak juga, Naruto tampak tersenyum sebelum menurunkan tangan kanannya dan menghadap Sasuke.

"Nee~, kau penasaran ya? Kau tau? Kaulah perawat yang pertama kali tidak melarangku melakukan apa yang aku mau. Perawat brengsek yang lain selalu melarang dan memaksaku. Termasuk melarangku melakukan hal 'ini'." kalimat Naruto terhenti untuk mengangkat kedua pergelangan tangannya, "padahal kau tau? Melakukan hal 'ini' bisa membuatku menjadi tenang, tapi mereka tak mengerti. Mereka selalu memarahiku dan selalu menyuntikkan aku dengan cairan brengsek berwarna kuning itu. Kau tau? Cairan itu selalu membuatku bangun dalam keadaan pusing, dan setelahnya aku mendapati kalau tanganku sudah diperban."

Sasuke terdiam, jangan-jangan maksudnya dengan dilarang itu?

"Baiklah, kau ingin tau? Oke, kau mau. Sebentar tunggu disini, jangan bergerak. Kalau bergerak kau ku tembak, kau pasti lupa, kan? Aku ini polisi." setelah menyengir sebentar Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke untuk mengambil sesuatu di bawah bantalnya.

Sasuke terkesiap, itu kan?

"Lihat ini."

Sasuke bergerak dengan cepat dan mengambil cutter yang berada di tangan Naruto, 'Bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh ini?'

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?" teriak Naruto, matanya memelototi mata Sasuke.

"Ingin membuang ini." selesai berkata begitu, Sasuke langsung melempar cutter yang ada di tangannya ke luar jendela.

Naruto menatap nyalang Sasuke, "Brengsek!" lalu dia berlalu dari Sasuke untuk menuju ke arah jendela. Hal yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto ini malah lebih membuat Sasuke kaget dan secepat mungkin meraih tubuh Naruto sebelum dia jatuh ke lantai satu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" teriak Sasuke seraya memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang.

"Barang kesayanganku, barang kesayanganku. SUDAH KAU BUANG, BRENGSEK, SIALAN!" Teriak Naruto yang masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke.

Dari awal seharusnya Sasuke sudah menyadari bahwa Naruto itu pasiennya, bahwa Naruto itu sedang sakit. Tidak seharusnya dia menganggap Naruto sebagai remaja yang 'baik-baik' dan 'sehat-sehat' saja.

"Kaa-chan, hiks, perawat-perawat 'itu' jahat padaku, hiks. Aku takut, hiks. KAA-CHAAANN... hiks, ugh," isak Naruto parau, tubuhnya melemas di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan air mata, membuatnya tampak benar-benar seperti orang depresi.

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh rapuh Naruto dengan hangat, entah kenapa rasanya dia tidak bisa membiarkan tubuh Naruto menahan beban tubuh dan hatinya sendirian.

"Ssstt. Tenanglah Naruto, aku di sini. Ssstt." ucap Sasuke lembut dan membelai lembut rambut pirang Naruto. Naruto hanya mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah dan mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto juga, rasanya hari-hari berikutnya dia tidak akan pernah merasakan tidur nyenyak lagi. Hari-hari yang berat menunggunya di mansion ini. Sementara dia tidak tau akan ada hari yang lebih berat lagi menantinya. Hmp, manusia tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana, di mana, dengan siapa, apa, kapan, hari esok akan datang padanya, kan?

**01.17 am.**

Sasuke menggeliat pelan di atas kasurnya saat dingin mulai merayap di sekitarnya, sementara udara dingin yang lain perlahan mulai memasuki bagian mansion besar itu satu per satu.

Geliatan Sasuke perlahan-perlahan mulai terhenti karena digantikan dengan gerakan pasti, mata onyxnya membuka sedikit disertai dengan jengitan silau akibat lampu yang terlalu terang. Mata Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjap pelan berusaha menyesuaikan dengan sinar dari kamarnya.

"Sial. Terbangun jam segini." umpat Sasuke kasar ketika melihat jam tangan birunya yang menunjukkan hampir jam setengah dua. Sial baginya untuk terbangun subuh-subuh begini.

Sasuke menyibakkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, perlahan kakinya menuruni kasur singlenya dan menapaki lantai dingin. Sasuke agak berjengit ketika menyentuh langsung lantai yang dingin tanpa memakai alas kaki, dia menggerakkan kedua kakinya ke bawah kasur untuk mencari sendal tidurnya.

"Ck. Pantas saja dingin, jendelanya terbuka." ucap Sasuke pelan saat dia sudah menjumpai sendal tidurnya.

Dengan langkah perlahan dan gontai, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela geser yang masih terbuka setengah. Sasuke menurunkan lengan bajunya yang digulung saat merasakan angin subuh yang mulai berhembus kencang, untung saja sekarang dia memakai celana jeans hitam panjang, jadi tidak usah khawatir angin akan menampar kaki jenjangnya.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk menutup jendela saat-samar-samar- dia mendengar suara isakan pelan yang sangat dikenalinya. Suara Naruto.

Sasuke semakin menajamkan pendengarannya saat dia berusaha lagi meyakinkan bahwa suara isakan tadi adalah suara Naruto, dia agak membuka sedikit lagi jendela yang sudah hampir ditutupnya tadi.

"Ck. Sial. Apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu lagi?" geram Sasuke. Dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa, Sasuke meninggalkan kamarnya menuju kamar Naruto.

Naruto menatap tangannya yang baru saja diirisnya, matanya menutup perlahan untuk merasakan sensasi nikmat saat darah segar meluncur keluar dari lukanya yang berdarah-darah. Ketika dirasanya darah di dalam tubuhnya tidak keluar lagi, Naruto mengambil lagi silet yang terletak disamping kakinya yang menekuk. Silet yang penuh bercak darah itu diperhatikannya dengan seksama menggunakan kedua bola mata birunya yang terselubungi air mata.

"Hiks, kaa-chan... cepat, hiks, lah kembali. Aku rindu, hiks... ugghh," isaknya pelan.

Perlahan-lahan silet yang dipegangnya diarahkannya ke telapak tangan kanannya yang hanya dipenuhi dengan bekas luka irisan cutter. Dengan gerakan pasti, Naruto menekan kasar silet dengan tangan kirinya yang penuh darah. Naruto menekan siletnya dari atas ke bawah agak dalam, membuatnya meringis pelan. Setelah dirasanya cukup untuk membuat tangannya mengeluarkan darah yang bayak, Naruto meletakkan lagi silet tadi disamping tubuhnya.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk membiarkan darah mengelir keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Bersamaan dengan darah merah yang mengalir dengan cepat, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya serasa berada di daerah yang indah, dingin dan mewah. Berlarian, bermain, tertawa, makan ramen, main hujan, membaca komik, tidur-tiduran, bernyanyi riang. Semuanya, semuanya bersama kaa-chan.

"Hiks. Kaa-chan... aku ikut, hiks. Aku mau kaa-chan, hiks," isak Naruto lagi, sementara darah dari tangannya terus meluncur keluar dan membasahi baju oranye yang dipakainya. Mata Naruto menutup pelan, berusaha menikmati lagi rasa nikmat yang ditawarkan dari setiap mililiter darah yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuhnya.

Braaakk.

Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka secara paksa membuat Naruto terpaksa menoleh, dilihatnya seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah horor. Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Hmmm. Ada Sasuke rupanya. Ayo ke sini, kita melakukan 'ini' sama-sama. Rasanya nikmat loh," ucap Naruto riang dengan mata setengah terpejam. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan lumuran darah untuk menunjukkannya pada Sasuke.

"BODOH. Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sasuke ketika dia sudah berada di depan Naruto. Tangannya memegang tangan lemah Naruto.

"Aku? Aku melakukan hal nikmat, Sasuke~. Masa' kau tidak tau?" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Sial." umpat Sasuke saat dilihatnya darah yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuh Naruto lumayan banyak. Dengan cepat, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dari atas lantai yang dingin untuk memindahkannya ke spring bed oranye Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam saja saat Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya agak kasar, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya melemas dan tidak mampu untuk berteriak-teriak lagi. Dia hanya bisa tesenyum kecut sambil sesekali mendesah nikmat ketika lagi-lagi darah merah itu mengucur dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengambil perban dan obat merah dari kotak P3K yang ada di samping spring bed oranye Naruto, dia semakin menambahkan kecepatan pada gerakannya ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sial." lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bisa mengumpat kata sial.

**08.10 am.**

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat dirasakannya sinar matahari langsung menusuk belakang punggungnya, dia menggerakkan badannya yang sedikit kaku. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, Sasuke mencoba menggerakkan punggungnya yang terasa pegal.

'Sial. Lagi-lagi aku tertidur dalam posisi seperti ini.'

Buag.

Sasuke mendelik saat dia merasakan sakit pada belakang kepalanya, ketika dia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang melemparnya menggunakan benda sial itu, matanya malah semakin mendelik saat melihat Naruto tengah berdiri di jendela dengan dada telanjang dan celana bokser oranye.

"Hei, kau! Aku masih punya dendam padamu." geram Naruto dan menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya yang penuh perban-lagi-. Sementara tangan kirinya menimang-nimang bola karet kecil yang berwarna-warni dengan jumlah sekitaran tiga sampai lima buah.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke dan bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya yang semalam menjadi posisi tidurnya. "Aku permisi." setelah mengucapkan hal barusan, Sasuke berlalu dari pandangan Naruto.

"Hei, KAU! Kembali!" teriak Naruto lagi.

Sasuke hanya membalikkan badanya malas. "Ada apa lagi, hn?"

"Kau sudah membuat tanganku diperban lagi. Kau membuatku tidur dengan tidak menggunakan bantal... dan yang terakhir, kau membuatku menghentikan perbuatanku semalam. Pokoknya kau tidak akan kumaafkan sebelum kau meminta maaf, brengsek!" teriak Naruto sambil melemparkan satu per satu bola yang ada di tangan kirinya.

Sasuke membiarkan bola-bola karet berwarna-warni itu mengenai tubuhnya, toh tidak sakit. Setelah kelima bola karet warna-warni itu selesai mengenai tubuhnya, Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di atas dadanya untuk bersidekap dan melempar death glare pada Naruto.

"Puas?" tanyanya sarkatis.

Naruto menggeleng, "T.i.d.a.k."

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Dia berniat untuk mengikuti permainan Naruto supaya dia mengerti bagaimana kebiasaan sehari-hari Naruto agar lebih gampang merawatnya.

"Hmp," Naruto pun bersidekap, "Aku mau kau meminta maaf padaku, Sasuke brengsek."

"Hn. Bagaimana caranya?" pancing Sasuke.

Naruto melotot, "Ba-bagaimana? Ya, seperti biasa saja." balasnya.

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi bagaimana?"

"Ngg," Naruto terdiam, dia membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun dia terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Hn?"

"Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan akan segera memelukku ketika dia mengatakan maaf. Dan aku akan membalas pelukannya dan berkata, 'aku menyayangimu kaa-chan', begitu~" ucap Naruto lagi, dia tampak menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke terdiam, 'Dia selalu teringat pada sesuatu yang sering dilakukan oleh okaa-sannya.'

"Baik." ucap Sasuke cepat dan segera berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung.

Naruto terkesiap mendengar jawaban Sasuke, dan ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya, Sasuke sudah berada di depannya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Ap-" ucapannya terpotong ketika Sasuke meraiknya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

Sasuke berjengit ketika membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, tubuh Naruto yang dingin karena tidak memakai sehelai pakaian pun, malah terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman untuk dipeluk. Membuat Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Naruto semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada Sasuke ketika dirasakannya Sasuke juga semakin mempererat pelukannya, ini yang diinginkannya dari dulu. Dipeluk oleh pelukan seseorang yang hangat dan nyaman, sama seperti pelukan kaa-channya.

"Kaa-chan, aku kangen." ucap Naruto pelan, namun Sasuke masih bisa merasakannya.

'Rasanya aku sudah bertindak terlalu jauh kali ini. Geezz.'

**Thursday, 13.45 pm.**

Naruto mengambil makan siangnya dengan perlahan, sementara Sasuke hanya mengawasinya dengan duduk di depan Naruto. Dia takut Naruto akan melakukan tindakan heboh dengan menusukkan garpu ke tangannya sendiri. Sudah dua hari yang lalu perban di kedua tangan Naruto sudah dibuka, digantikan dengan pengolesan salep secara rutin. Kalau Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto makan sendiri, bisa-bisa tangan Naruto akan dipenuhi dengan perban dan bekas luka yang akan menjadi lama hilangnya, karena selalu dilukai dengan benda tajam.

"Kau tak makan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil menyuap anggur dengan garpu.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Kau makan saja."

"Buuh. Dasar brengsek." umpat Naruto lagi dan mulai menyuap nasinya yang dicampur dengan kuah saja, sehingga membuat nasinya tampak seperti bubur.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau nanti kita bermain menghitung awan? Kita kan jarang memainkannya." tanya Naruto dengan riang.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Salah, mereka tidak jarang bermain menghitung awan, malah sebaliknya. Naruto akan selalu memaksa Sasuke bermain menghitung awan setiap waktu. Dan Sasuke mengangguk supaya tidak membuat Naruto mengamuk, karena pernah sekali Sasuke menolak ajak Naruto bermain, dan diakhiri dengan barang-barang yang pecah dan hancur berantakan. Naruto mengangguk riang.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Sasuke dinas di Namikaze mansion ini, dan selama dua minggu itulah Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa dia telah jatuh hati pada seorang Naruto Namikaze yang terkena depresi akibat okaa-sannya yang telah meninggalkannya ke alam baka.

**Monday, 01.23 am.**

Sasuke terbangun lagi untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya dalam dua minggu dia tinggal di sini, karena isakan pilu dari Naruto. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke menuju kamar Naruto yang hanya berjarak 20 meter saja dari kamarnya. Seperti biasa, Sasuke masuk tanpa harus mengetuk pintu dulu, karena dia tau bahwa Naruto tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Ketika dia masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto, lagi-lagi dia menemukan Naruto sedang dalam posisi yang sama ketika sedang tidak bisa tidur. Kaki menekuk dan kepala yang disembunyikan dia antara kedua tangannya.

Sasuke mengelus helaian pirang Naruto dengan lembut, dia tidak perlu lagi khawatir Naruto akan melukai tangannya dengan silet maupun cutter, karena kebiasaan Naruto ini sudah terhenti seminggu yang lalu. Ketika Sasuke dengan lembut dan pelan memeluk tubuhnya erat, menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketabahan agar Naruto dapat menghadapi hari-harinya yang berat.

Naruto mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berada di depannya, mata birunya yang penuh dengan air mata mengerjap pelan.

"Ma-af, aku- ugh, menangis lag-gi," ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, Sasuke sangat menyayangi sosok dalam pelukannya ini. Sangat.

Ketika Naruto merasakan Sasuke menariknya dalam pelukan, air matanya tumpah ruah lagi. Pertahanan yang dia buat sama sekali tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi ketika sudah berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke yang hangat. Pelukan hangat yang sama seperti pelukan ibunya.

"Kaa-chan... pulang, aku, hiks, rindu," isak Naruto terus. Seakan kata-kata tadi telah menjadi mantera supaya dia bisa merasakan okaa-sannya bersada di dekatnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan semakin mempererat pelukannya lagi pada Naruto.

.

.

Sasuke menatap sosok indah di sampingnya. Matanya yang sembab akibat terlalu banyak menangis, pipinya yang memerah, ujung hidungnya yang memerah, pipinya yang berkilat akibat air mata yang ditimpa cahaya bulan, garis-garis samar di pipinya yang terlihat jelas, rambut pirangnya yang basah dan menutupi sebagian dahinya, bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah. Semuanya. Semua bagian dari tubuh Naruto tampak indah baginya.

"Sasuke?" ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke berhenti menatap wajah dan tubuh Naruto.

"Hn?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya di bawah jendela geser kamarnya yang terbuka.

"A-aku mau bilang sesuatu."

"Hn. Apa?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya yang mendadak jadi susah ditelan, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan menatap bulan di luar sana yang bersinar keemasan.

"Mumpung aku masih ingat soal kaa-chan, aku ingin membagi kenangan indahku dan kaa-chan denganmu,"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kaa-chan, wanita yang sangat cantik, baik, dan perhatian. Dengan rambut merahnya yang panjang dan indah. Dia-, dia selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan Naru-chan, aku benci dengan panggilan itu namun disisi lain, aku juga senang. Aku senang karena dia menyayangi aku, aku senang karena dia selalu berada disisiku. Dia bilang akan selalu berada disisiku selamanya. Tapi dia berbohong, dia berbohong dan tak menepati janjinya. Dia..." ucapan Naruto tercekat dengan air mata yang mendadak mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

Sasuke hanya bisa memeluk Naruto dari samping dan mengelus rambut pirang Naruto pelan, dia bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang paling disayangi.

"Kaa-chan pergi ninggalin aku, ugh, hiks..."

.

Katanya pergi sebentar, ternyata lama.

Taukah? Aku sendiri, menunggu kamu.

Jangan janji-janji terus.

Aku tak mau kau bohong.

Temani aku 'tuk sebentar saja.

Agar aku tak kesepian.

Jangan pergi-pergi lagi.

Aku tak mau sendiri.

Temani aku 'tuk sebentar saja.

Agar aku tak kesepian.

.

"Aku sendiri, aku takut, hiks. Takut Sasuke..."

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke mencium bibir merah milik Naruto.

**Wednesday, 10.28 am.**

Sasuke sedang menatap Naruto yang memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap, disekitar pipi dan bibir Naruto terdapat sisa-sisa nasi yang tertinggal. Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat dengan jadwal memakan obat Naruto.

"Ah, sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari waktu makan obat. Pasti kau sengaja tidak mengingatkan aku untuk makan obat, kan?" ucap Sasuke jahil, supaya membuat Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya sebal.

"Uuhh. Kau yang bodoh makanya bisa lupa, aku mana ingat kapan aku harus memakan obat-obatan pahit itu. Kan kau perawatnya, bukan aku." ujar Naruto sebal.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto gemas, Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran senang. Keadaan Naruto semakin hari sudah semakin sehat, dia tidak akan berbicara sendiri lagi, sudah bisa makan sendiri, sudah bisa makan obat sendiri, sudah bisa mengenali orang di sekitarnya dengan tidak melempar barang dan mengucapkan kata kasar lagi, dan yang paling penting Naruto sudah mau membuka hatinya-walaupun sedikit-pada Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali ke ruang makan dengan membawa sebotol tablet _Fluvoxamine. _Di bibirnya terpasang senyum kecil melihat Naruto yang sudah siap dengan acara makannya.

"Aku sudah selesai." ucap Naruto ceria ketika melihat Sasuke sudah kembali. "dan aku tidak mau makan obat, Sasuke." lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng kecil, "Tidak bisa, kau h.a.r.u.s."

Naruto hanya tertawa melihat wajah serius Sasuke, "Baiklah, kemarikan obatnya. Biar kumakan, Sasuke." ucapnya disela-sela tawa kecilnya.

Sasuke tersenyum.

Trit trit trit.

Suara deringan posel dari celana jeans hitan panjang yang dipakai Sasuke membuatnya berhenti tersenyum dan segera mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya. Dia melihat layar biru ponselnya yang berkelap-kelip. Itachi's calling.

"Hnm. Naruto, bisa kau makan obatnya sendirian?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto sementara ponselnya masih berdering.

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Yosh, baik."

.

.

Dan untuk kali ini, membiarkan Naruto memakan sendiri obatnya adalah hal yang paling disesalkan oleh Sasuke seumur hidupnya.

**Konoha's Hospital, 11.10 am.**

Sasuke menatap sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang terbaring tak berdaya di ruang ICU itu, matanya memerah menahan air mata yang memberontak ingin keluar saat melihat orang yang paling disayanginya harus bertahan hidup dengan peralatan kedokteran. Tubuh itu begitu lemah seakan-akan tak ada nyawa yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, hanya layar monitor yang menunjukkan garis naik turun sajalah yang menyatakan bahwa sosok pirang itu masih bernyawa. Segala macam selang bergelantungan di tubuhnya, membuat tubuh yang sudah lemah itu, tampak lebih lemah lagi.

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika mengingat lagi kenapa Naruto bisa sampai di rumah sakit neneknya sendiri, semua karena kelalaiannya sebagai perawat, kelalaiannya karena membiarkan Naruto memakan obatnya sendiri, kelalaiannya karena mambuat Naruto memakan sepuluh tablet _Fluvoxamine _dalam sekali teguk, dan karena kelalaiannya itulah yang membuat Naruto masuk ruang terkutuk ini karena Over Dosis.

Over Dosis! Bayangkan jika kau melihat sesosok pemuda yang kau sayangi terbaring di lantai ruang makan dengan mulut yang penuh busa dan detak jantung yang melemah, bersamaan dengan tertuangnya obat _Fluvoxamine _dari dalam genggaman tangannya.

Sasuke berteriak dalam hati melihat Naruto yang masih juga belum membuka matanya sedikitpun. Sasuke mengelus rambut pirang Naruto, berpindah ke wajah pucatnya, berpindah lagi ke hidung mancungnya, dan terhenti pada bibir kering dan pucat Naruto. Semuanya tampak berbeda ketika Naruto masih sehat dulu.

"Kumohon Naruto, bangun. Demi kaa-chanmu, demi keluargamu, demi semua pelayan di Namikaze mansion, juga demi... aku. Kumohon." bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Berharap Naruto dapat mendengar perkataannya barusan.

.

.

.

**Sunday, 10.00 am.**

Sasuke merasakan sebuah gerakan kecil pada tangannya yang sedang memegang tangan Naruto, matanya terbuka cepat dan menatap seseorang di depannya yang akhirnya membuka matanya dan memancarkan bola mata biru itu lagi.

"Pagi, Sasuke." ucap Naruto parau. Dia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya melihat Naruto yang tersenyum di depannya, bibirnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tapi suaranya terhenti di tenggorokan, membuatnya tak bisa mengucapkan kalimat maupun suara sedikitpun.

"Dokter." hanya itu saja kalimat kepanikan yang dapat diucapkannya.

.

.

Tsunade menatap Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah khawatir. Tsunade berdehem menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua, matanya ditutup sejenak untuk mencari kata yang pas yang dapat diterima oleh Sasuke.

"Ehem. Sebagai dosen pembimbingmu selama ini, juga sebagai penguji ujianmu. Aku bangga denganmu karena bisa merawat Naruto sampai ke tahap ini, aku juga berterima kasih padamu yang sudah membuat Naruto mengingat aku dan Jiraiya lagi. Sekarang yang ingin aku katakan hanya..." ucapan Tsunade terhenti di udara ketika melihat Sasuke yang menegang menanti lanjutan ucapannya. "ku harap, kau bisa membahagiakan Naruto di masa-masa akhir hidupnya, Sasuke."

Dan dengan ucapan Tsunade yang terakhir berhasil membuat pertahanan Sasuke runtuh. Air matanya keluar tidak tertahan lagi-kali ini-.

.

.

"Ne, Sasuke. Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam saja? Kau tidak senang melihatku sadar, ya?" tanya Naruto pelan. Wajah Naruto semakin pucat diikuti dengan rambut pirangnya yang menjadi kusam juga.

Sasuke menggeleng dan menggenggam tangan Naruto lembut. "Tidak. Aku senang melihatmu sadar. Malahan sangat senang." jawabnya dan tersenyum kecil.

Narutopun tersenyum, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa sedikit gatal, wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah, "Sasuke, aku menyukaimu." ucapnya pelan diikuti dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

Sasuke mendongak dan melihat orang yang disayanginya-bukan, dicintainya-menatapnya dengan malu-malu serta wajah yang memerah. Sasuke membiarkan air matanya menetes, "Aku menyukaimu sejak lama, kau tahu?" ucapnya parau.

Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya yang terbuka sedikit, "Eh?" ucapnya kaget.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto lebih kuat, ditatapnya mata Naruto yang berkaca-kaca. "Sekarang tidurlah, lihat wajahmu pucat."

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku mau dipeluk sama Sasuke, baru aku mau tidur. Boleh?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, "Hn."

"Yeeiii. Makasih, Sasuke. Benar, habis ini aku langsung tidur." ucap Naruto pasti dan langsung menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam agak lama, berusaha menikmati hangatnya pelukan mereka berdua.

Bagi Naruto, berpelukan berdua seperti ini membuatnya teringat akan kehangatan kaa-channya, dan sekarang kehangatan kaa-channya sudah ada yang menggantikan. Digantikan oleh orang yang disukainya. Digantikan oleh Sasuke.

"Selesai. Sekarang aku mau tidur." ucap Naruto girang. Dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang menidurkan dirinya secara perlahan di atas kasur.

"Selamat tidur, Sasuke." ucap Naruto, kemudian dia menutup matanya untuk tidak terbuka lagi. Menutup matanya sama seperti kaa-channya. Menutup matanya untuk pergi ke tempat-Sasuke sangat yakin-yang sangat indah dibanding dengan mimpinya.

"Selamat tidur, Naruto. Aku selalu mencintaimu."

.

I stay awake.

I stay awake and watch you breathe.

I stay awake and watch you fly.

Away into the night.

Escaping trough a dream.

I stay to watch you fade away.

I dream of you tonight.

Tomorrow you'll be gone.

It gives me time to stay.

To watch you fade away.

I dream of you tonight.

Tomorrow you'll be gone.

I wish by God you'd stay.

.

**-FINISH-**

Aaaggghhhh...

Jadi juga cerita nan gajeh dari saya, mana ceritanya kepanjangan lagi. Terus sad ending. Gomen, saya emang nggak bisa bikin ending yang sedih, ini aja rasanya endingnya dipaksain banget ya? Memangnya ada orang yang OD, bisa sadar lagi? Ah, aok lah..^^

.

(*) : 2ml setahu saya 10gr, nggak tau deh kalo salah. Abis saya nulis seingat saya sih.

Spuit : jarum suntik, dibacanya 'spet'.

Vial : obat bentuk cairan yang dimasukin ke botol kecil. Ada yang tau aquades? Nah kebanyakan aquades tuh ditarok di **vial.** Ya, gitu deh.^^

Fluvoxamine : obat buat orang depresi.

Valium : obat penenang.

.

Akhirnya beginilah anak kuliahan semester 2 membuat fic, aneh kan?^^

Bagi reviewnya dong..

Dan saya nggak butuh flame..

Review please?


End file.
